LIGHT AND DARK: A Tale of Two Orders
by Kamen Rider Raika
Summary: After encountering a red-skinned teen with a strange sword, the Sailor Scouts learn of two orders whose power is split between light and dark. The peace between the two has existed for millennia, but the Scouts' interference may change that.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Star Wars. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuichi and Toei Animation. Star Wars is Lucas and Lucasarts' property. The only exceptions are the OCs.

Raika: Alright, I had this idea for quite a while so I thought I might as well put it up. I have no idea when I'll put up the next chapter, but hopefully it will be soon.

Now, some people who've read my fics would know my Sailor Moon crossover are usually just bashing the Sailor Moon anime. Well, with this one, I want to 'redeem' myself, as the case may be. I want to poke fun at the Sailor Scouts without hating them. Hopefully, this works. Enough of that, let's get to the story!

* * *

Prologue

The humanoid captain tried to keep himself steady as he felt his ship rumble beneath his feet. Typical of his race, the captain had a red complexion, and on his face were tendrils hanging from his cheekbones along with hairless eyebrow-stalks. His uniform was comprised of black armor over his body, and on his left hip hung a cylindrical hilt of some kind.

The captain gripped the armrest of his chair with his clawed hands as his eyes yellow eyes stared at the crew on his bridge. Most of his crew was like him, red skinned humanoids who wore the same black armor, yet there were a few humans additions to the crew. Each one attended to the computers placed around the edges of the circular bridge.

Once more, the ship rocked again, sending half of the bridge's personnel hitting the ground, while the rest were able to keep their footing. The captain's grip on his chair prevented himself from being flung onto the floor, but that was close to happening. The captain saw sparks erupting from a few of the computers, almost blinding the personnel attending them, and it was not long until the alarm blared.

Bringing back to his seat, the captain roared over the alarms. "Helmsmen, report!"

One of the crew members, a human with brown hair and green eyes, was the first to answer. "The shields have gone done by fifteen percent and the turbolasers on the port bow have gone offline!" he answered. "We continue to remain, we lose our sheilds!"

The captain silent cursed in his native tongue before he stared at the enemy ship from the bridge's window. The captain could see the enemy's turrets overwhelming them, their weapon fire pounding against the shields. It would only be a matter of time until the shields collapsed, and when that happened, his ship would be nothing more than a flaming husk in space… but there was one alternative.

Turning his head to the navigator, the captain ordered, "Make the jump to hyperspace!"

One of the bridge's personnel, who was a member of the captain's species, looked at his commanding officer with horror on his face. "But the engines were hit! Making a jump would be suicide, my lord!" he objected as he walked up to the captain.

Standing from his chair, the captain's yellow eyes stared his subordinate for a second before his hand grabbed the cylinder on his belt. The last thing the bridge's officer saw was a red blade protruding from the hilt before the red blade struck his chest. Almost everyone turned around to see the crew member's body drop at the captain's feet, the strange red blade letting out a hum before it retreated back into the hilt.

The captain's eyes left the corpse at his feet towards the fearful looks on the other members of his crew. "Any more questions?!" his voice rang out. When no one answered, he shouted, "Good! Now make the jump!"

Returning their attention back to their respective computers, the crew began plotting a new course as their captain hooked his hilt to his belt. As he sat down, the captain hoped that this risky maneuver would work.

* * *

On board the other vessel, its crew worked vigorously to continue their attack on their enemies. The bridge's crew was consisted of a majority of humans, while the rest belonged to a multitude of different species. Each one wore a dull gray uniform that identified them as military with small parts of gray armor placed on one arm.

The commander of the vessel was a human with a fair complexion and dressed in the same uniform, yet the red plate of armor on his arm signified his superior status. The commander sat in his chair, fidgeting with anxiety as he stared at the enemy ship. He paid little attention to the one standing next to him.

Standing next to him was a humanoid, her green skin making her stand out from the others. She had cones for ears, but the most striking features were the large tendrils protruding from the back of her head and wrapped around her neck. Unlike everyone else on the bridge, she wore brown robes underneath a set of armor covering her chest and shoulders. On one side of her belt was small box that had a cord connected to a cylindrical hilt hooked on the other side.

The commander impatiently waited for a report, and his wish was granted when he heard one of the crew announce, "Commander, their shields have decreased by fifteen percent!"

Boredom was replaced with excitement as he gave a grin to his friend standing by him. "It won't be long until their shields are down! We have them in our grasp!" he told her.

The green-skinned woman turned to the commander. "Don't be too sure, commander," she spoke, caution in her voice.

The commander would have given some snarky remark, but he halted at the sight of the enemy vessel suddenly become nothing more than a small dot. He found himself staring at the emptiness of space for a few moments before another crew member reported, "Commander, the Sith ship is going into hyperspace!"

"I can see that!" he gave an annoyed glare at the one who said that. Turning his head to the rest of his crew, the commander shouted, "Prep the engines! We can still catch that ship!"

"Yes sir," came from another of the crew.

As the crew prepared the ship, the female noticed on their faces was concern towards their commander's order. She, herself, had been a little skeptical, but she wanted to end this conflict as soon as possible.

Turning her head to the bridge's window, the alien woman and the commander watched the stars become streak in the black abyss of space as they entered the plane known as hyperspace. Where they would end up, no one knew.

* * *

Raika: Okay that's the prologue. How was it? Good, bad? Please leave a review to let me know and if you have any problems, please leave constructive criticism so I can fix my story.

That's all-Raika out!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Disney own Star Wars now, and Sailor Moon belongs to belongs to Naoko Takeuichi and Toei Animation. If you don't see some of these characters in wiki, then they're OCs.

* * *

Chapter 1

Darkness enveloped the room like a blanket, and the only source of a large was a blue glow emerging from a circular disk on a table. The glow had taken a holographic form of a box with special markings all over it. The design seemed strange and no one would recognize it. None, save for the four beings, whose forms were concealed by the shadows as they remained seated around the table. While none could see their eyes, their gazes were directed at the holographic image before them.

One of the four brought forth a hand, and the glow from the holographic image revealed blue scales with only two fingers and a thumb. The owner of the hand spoke with a low voice of a man. "It seems another artifact has been taken," he spoke.

Another joined in, the deep echo coming from the other side of the table. "Indeed. This is the fourth time this month," said the second being. "Who knows where he might strike next?!"

"We will need allies for this," came from the third being, who spoke in a feminine tone.

The owner of the scaly hand spoke, "Actually I have an idea for some potential allies."

Next to the scaly hand, another hand came forward, and it was a human. The owner questioned, "And who might they be?"

The scaly hand came forward and a sharp finger pressed a button placed on the circular disk. The image of the box immediately was replaced with of group of people–five girls to be precise. Each on wore sailor-like uniform with mini-skirt that had a different color for each girl as well as a golden tiara with a crystal orb in the center of it.

The other three recognized them within an instant. "The Sailor Scouts?" the fourth and supposed human of the group stated with surprise in his voice.

"Exactly," the first replied.

His suggestion was given a snort from the second being. "Why should we bother with them?" he exclaimed, slamming red-skinned hands onto the table. "Apparently, you've forgotten what they did to us!"

"That was over a millennium ago," the third being countered. Turning her attention to the first being, she spoke "But it does bring up an interesting question. Joining with the Sailor Scouts may bring up old wounds, and we don't know the extent of their powers."

"It's risky, I admit, but they'll soon know about this," the first one spoke. "And from what I've seen, their leader seems to make good decision. I believe her to be quite wise and focused..."

* * *

The black cat known as Luna simply sighed as she watched the dimwitted girl known as Serena devour another cookie. The leader of the Sailor Scouts paid no attention to the crumbs that fell from hands and onto her homework assignment. All Serena did was reach out her hand to grab another cookie from the plate in front of her.

Luna was not alone as Serena's friends had the same thoughts, yet they tried their best to pay no attention to it. The said girls were the other member of the Sailor Scouts: Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina. They all surrounded the table the pig-tailed blond was at, each one preparing for their upcoming exams. It was the reason why they arrived at Darien's apartment, believing that the presence of Serena's boyfriend would help her study. Unfortunately, Darien was temporarily away, leaving the Scouts to focus on Serena's habits instead of their books.

Lita stared at Serena with surprise as the pig-tailed girl munched another of her baked cookies. Her eyes went to the other blond that sat next to her as she whispered to Mina, "I can't believe she's still going at it. Serena's almost finished all of my cookies!"

Mina simply smiled at brunette. "Serena does have quite the appetite."

With Mina was another talking cat named Artemis. He, like Luna, found Serena's eating habits to be annoying, but at the moment, the white cat was enjoying Mina's stroking a hand his white fur. The white cat simply closed his eyes with satisfaction as he said, "Look, it doesn't really matter now. Let the girl have a break."

The bluenette of the group took her eyes off of her book to look at Serena. Amy said, "Serena, you really should be studying. We need to prepare for the test next week."

Serena, after finishing yet another cookie, cheerily responded, "Don't worry! You guys can study and give me the answers for the test!"

Raye felt a sweat drop appearing on her head at Serena's bumbling attitude. "I sometimes wonder why this meatball head is even our leader," the priestess sighed, a hint of irritation in her voice.

The others were willing to agree with Raye's statement on that. Serena had been dubbed the leader of the Sailor Scouts for over a few years now. She and the others had defeated many foes; the Negaverse, the Nega Moon from the future, the Heart Snatchers, and recently, the Black Moon Circus. Still, Serena often acted as the same girl both in battles and in normal life, often tripping and sometimes needed to be rescued. Her ditzy attitude completely contradicted with how they originally thought how the leader of the Scouts was supposed to act.

The five girls and two talking cats heard the door to the apartment opening, and they all turned to see Darien at the doorway. The tall alter ego of Sailor Moon's guardian Tuxedo Mask strode into his apartment with a bag of groceries in one hand. "Hey everyone, I'm back!" Darian greeted the Scouts with a smile.

Serena's head perked up and her eyes fell upon her boyfriend. "Darien!" she exclaimed.

The leader of the Sailor Scouts was ready to leap over the table and dash to Darien, but what stopped Serena was that someone else besides her boyfriend. Next to the young man, everyone could see a small pink-haired girl holding Darien's free hand with one of her small ones. The girl looked enough like Serena, including the odd hair style of pig-tails, but then again, this girl was Serena and Darien's daughter from the future.

The girl, who everyone recognized as Rini, waved a free hand at them. "Hi, everyone!"

When her eyes fell upon Rini, Amy asked, "What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be at home."

Rini gave the Scouts a playfully innocent look. "Oh just I'm spending with my Darien," she replied with a giggle.

The words made Serena's eye twitch a little and it did not help when she saw Rini tenderly holding Darien's free hand. The edginess in her voice was sharp as she said "That's _my_ Darien's hand you're holding! Get away from him!"

Rini responded by blowing out a raspberry out at her future mother, who in turn blew out her own raspberry at the pink-haired girl. As the exchange of raspberries continued, everyone else prevented yet another sign from escaping their mouths.

While Rini and Serena were supposed to be daughter and mother, they often acted more like sisters. Both argued with each over many things, like Darien's affection and attention, and try to get on each other's nerves. It was almost like a comedy routine because it always happened whenever the two would meet.

Darien simply changed his gaze from his daughter from the future to his girlfriend. "Rini was helping me with the groceries, Serena," Darien told her with the same temperance he had been known for. "Nothing else happened."

Fortunately, Darien's words were enough to make both mother and daughter stopped their childish behavior, at least long enough for the young man to place the groceries in the kitchen. When he returned, Darien sat next to Serena to assist her and the other Scouts with their studies. Rini predictably occupied Darien's other side, an action made her receive a small glare from Serena. It did not bother the girl from the future as she simply stuck her tongue out at the leader of the Scouts.

Staring at the only male from across the table, Raye asked, "So what's happening, Darien? Anything interesting going on?"

After trying to gain a little personal space between himself and the two girls flanking his sides, Darien pulled was able to out a newspaper from underneath his armpit. "Well, I picked up this newspaper while I was getting food," he said as he placed it on the table.

The girls and the two cats turned their attention away from their books and towards the newspaper on the table. "'Mysterious burglar strikes again,'" Luna read. "'Again, another artifact has been stolen from the museum. The artifact, a glass box, was donated by Princess Diamond."

"I have been hearing about those," Amy spoke up. "Apparently, there have been a lot of rumors of ancient artifacts missing for the past month."

While Serena continued to devour more cookies, Mina and Raye widen their eyes with curiosity at the news. As for Lita, she simply dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "So what? It's nothing special. Just a bunch of thieves after some jewelry."

Mina would have agreed with that, but her eyes managed to catch more of what was written in the article. "It says here that they didn't steal any jewelry," she spoke.

That caught Raye's attention as she voiced the same question going through everyone's mind: "Then what did they steal?"

Darien finally interjected into the conversation. "This apparently," he answered.

As he spoke, Darien placed a finger on the picture under the main headlines and all eyes fell on the image on the front page. Within the frame of the image was a glass box with special markings all over it. As amazing as it looked, the unique design on it did not catch anyone's attention as they all carried one thought: "That's all they stole? Just a box?" Mina asked.

"It seems that way," Darien answered. "The reason why it was stolen remains a mystery."

Before Darien had the chance to state his opinion, he found a cookie being jammed into his mouth and he looked to see the perpetrator was the pink-haired girl from the future. Still, the words from Darien's mouth left an air of curiosity among the Sailor Scouts as they began to wonder about the stolen artifact.

"Why would anyone want to steal a box?" Lita thought allowed.

"Maybe make some money," Raye suggested. "That's what most robbers usually want, anyway."

From among the Scouts, Amy silently agreed with the priestess' suggestion, yet there still remained something strange. Curious, Amy turned her head towards the black cat. "What do you think, Luna?" Amy asked.

The Scout of Mercury did not receive an answer for both Luna and Artemis kept their eyes focused on the picture. The silence from the two cats was less than reassuring as it caught Mina's attention. "Luna? Artemis?" she called out.

And again, nothing emerged from either furred animal. All they did was simply stare attentively at the picture that was placed before them. Neither of them moved a muscle, not until Artemis placed a paw on the image on the front page. "That insignia…" Artemis' voice trailed off before turning his head to his fellow cat. "Luna, do you recognize this?"

The black cat nodded without any hesitation. "I do. That's the Moon Kingdom insignia!"

Those words immediately attracted everyone's attention as they gathered around the two cats. Even Serena managed to turn away from the cookie in her hand and to Luna. "Are you sure about that, Luna?" she inquired.

"There's no doubt about it." Luna nodded before looking back at the picture. "That is the symbol of Queen Serenity."

Serena's eyes fell onto the picture that everyone else had been staring at for the past few moments. The artifact within the picture had the insignia of a crescent moon etched within the silver glass that made up the artifact. The two tips were pointed upwards, and it was not inverted, like it was with the Nega Moon Clan. "She's right," Mina proclaimed in recognition. "It is the Moon Kingdom's symbol!'"

"That's not all," Artemis interjected. Placing a paw on the paper he turned it to the others. "Read this."

Amy had been the one to be closest to the newspaper and she read aloud, "It says here that the three guards looking over the artifact were taken to the hospital. There were no signs of any physical injuries, but were left unconscious. As if they were drained of their energy."

While Rini fed her future father and Serena resumed to eating, the other Scouts stared at each other with eyes full of speculation. The signs described sounded so familiar to the Scouts that it was not too hard to assume the perpetrator. "Could it be the Negaverse?" Raye proposed.

"It's possible," Amy voiced her thoughts. "They were after the Silver Imperium Crystal."

Lita shook her head in denial. "But, they were destroyed. If there were any of them left, wouldn't they have showed up a while back?"

Before anymore arguments could be brought forward, Luna hopped onto the table and thus, gained the attention of the four Scouts of the inner planets. "Whatever the case is, we need to figure this out," Luna said before sparing another glance at the paper. "It says here that another artifact is being displayed in the museum. We'll take a look there tonight."

"Yeah but who can get inside to see what's going on?" Mina brought up.

In less than a second, all eyes fell upon the only person that could pull their plan off. After gulping down the last piece of cookie, Serana finally took notice of the stares she had been receiving from everyone. "Uh… why is everyone looking at me like that?"

* * *

The brown cloak blew in the night air that hung over the Tokyo district of Juuban, and its owner stood upon the top the edge of a building. The hood and cape of the cloak concealed its owner's facial and body features, but one could see blue eyes from the shadows of the hood. The pair of eyes trailed from the building he stood upon, which stood ten meters high, and towards the museum down below. The said museum contained yet another artifact, similar to one that been stolen recently.

For hours, the cloaked figure watched attentively for any signs of suspicious activity surrounding the museum. There had been no sign, so far, and the cloaked figure would have simply left. That was until the pair of blue eyes under the hood took notice of someone approaching the museum. Squinting, that someone turned out to be a young woman with blond hair tied into pigtails. By the time the cloaked figure was able to gain a good look, the woman was already inside.

An arm pushed aside the cape of the cloak, revealing its red skin on the limb, as the clawed hand reached towards the side of the hood. Reaching into the shadow of the hood, a finger pressed against a metallic ear piece. "Master, it's me," the voice of a young man left the cloaked figure.

In less than a second, a voice answered, this one much deeper. "_What is it?_"

"Someone has gone into the museum," the cloaked figure reported. "A young woman, from the looks of it."

"_Keep an eye on her_. _She could be the one behind the robberies_," the voice paused before adding. "_And do not interfere unless necessary._"

The cloaked figure nodded. "Understood."

Returning his arm into his cloak, the figure left his post as he leapt from the edge of the building and down onto the street.

* * *

As she walked into the museum, Serena used both her hands to adjust the blue cap on her head. The leader looked down at the blue outfit of a security guard she received from magical Disguise Pen, and a small sigh of exasperation leaving her throat. "C'mon Luna, why do I have to do this?" Serena demanded.

Right at her foot, Serena could see the black cat walk right next to her and looked up at the pig-tailed girl. "Because you're the only one can disguise yourself!" was Luna's response. "Now stop complaining and find that artifact!"

"Alright already!" Serena huffed in response before she stomped off. "Sheesh!"

The leader of the Sailor Scouts walked down the long hall of the museum, the lamps dimly illuminating the objects placed against the white walls. The objects, Serena came to notice as she spared glimpses at them, ranged from artifacts of ancient civilizations to nineteenth century paintings. Serena continued on until she halted at the sight of a glass box encasing whatever was inside.

Curiosity got the better of the Scouts' leader as she went closer to look at the artifact inside. This artifact was much like the one reported stolen: a box with similar markings that stood out of the glass frame. And just like the one in the papers, this artifact also was embedded with the symbol of the Moon Kingdom.

Serena's eyes turned to the black cat following her. "Hey Luna, I think I found it," she announced.

As Luna's eyes peered at the object from where stood, a sense of nostalgia nipped at the back of her mind. The black cat swore that she had seen the object before and the Moon Kingdom's insignia embedded in it seemed to prove her suspicions. Unfortunately, the object did little bring up any specific memories in the cat's mind.

Suddenly, Luna brought herself out of her thoughts when her ears caught the sound of footsteps. And they were getting louder every second. "Serena, someone's coming!" she warned, keeping her voice low.

Serena turned her gaze away from the artifact to Luna only to find the black cat retreating to behind another stand. The footsteps caught attention of the Sailor Scout leader, who turned down to the hall to see she was not alone. The dim glow from the lamps allowed Serena to see there was a male security guard dressed in an outfit similar to the one that she wore, except he wore pants instead of a skirt.

"You, there!" the guard demanded. "What are you doing?"

For a moment, a beam of light emitted from the guard's flashlight and hit Serena's face, forcing the disguised girl to use her hands as a shield against the light. Serena managed to peek through the small areas between her fingers, catching a glimpse of a middle-aged guard with signs of graying hair under his cap.

Lowering her hands from her face, Serena stared at the guard and gave his a wave. "Uh, hi there! I'm with the night shift."

Behind the stand she hid, Luna prevented an annoyed hiss from leaving her throat at the nervous tone in Serena's voice. The leader of the Scouts was failing badly to act her role, and Luna thought the guard would see through the act within an instant.

The guard stared at her with suspicious eyes. "I don't remember being told about a new recruit. I'm going to have to check that security."

Fear rose in Serena's eyes at the sight of the guard's hand raise to his walkie talkie on his hip. She held out a hand, desperately thinking of a plan to stall the guard. "W-wait, I can explain..." came from Serena only to fall on deaf ears.

The guard's hand fell short of his walkie-talkie when a loud crack suddenly rang through the air. Both Serena and Luna stared at the guard to see him frozen still, yet his eyes almost widen with fear and shock at something. Before they could contemplate any further, the guard fell and his body remained immobile since it hit the floor.

The other two pairs of eyes turned to the source of trouble that now stood over the unconscious guard. The tattered brown cloak covered the being's form from top to bottom, but the hands and feet that stuck out from underneath resembled more of claws. There was also the red eyes that glowed in the shadows of the hood.

The cloaked being's attention raised from the guard to the pigtailed girl and walked over the guard towards the girl. Serena took a step back in response as the cloaked figure continued. "Well, well, well," a feminine voice sneered with every step. "I expected to gather attention. But I never imagined Sailor Moon to appear."

Both Serena and Luna were taken aback by this one person knowing well who Serena really was. It was believed by the Scouts that there was rarely a time when anyone could see through Serena's disguise. Now, it happened out of the most inconvenient circumstances.

Serena stood there surprised, while Luna's ears perked up at the voice. The voice of the figure-Luna believed it to be a woman-sounded familiar, all too familiar, in fact. It belonged to one person alone, but Luna knew that person was dead.

Focusing her thoughts on the present, the cat came out of her hiding spot and shouted, "Serena, transform!"

Luna's words brought Serena out of her stupor and she reached into her blue disguise for a familiar golden brooch that rested in the palm of her hand as she held it over her head. "_Moon-_"

The call was cut off when Serena felt a strong grasp wrapping around the wrist that held the brooch. Less than a second, and she found herself staring at the hooded form of the mystery woman. The red eyes glowed as the cloaked woman spoke. "No, we can't have that, now can we?"

Serena tried to pull free from the grip only to remain stuck, and the golden brooch was snatched from her grasp by a free hand tossed to the side. Once the brooch clattered onto the ground, the cloaked woman tossed Serena, discarding her to the side like a piece of cloth.

A small "oof" left Serena's lips when she felt her back collide against the wall. Concern grew inside of Luna's eyes as she rushed towards the young girl. "Serena, are you alright?" Luna asked.

Serena placed both her hands over the sound ache on the back of her head. "Ow, my head," she groaned.

Luna almost felt a sweat drop on her forehead, but Serena's response was more than enough to swat away Luna's fears. Still, there was the concern of the mysterious attacker.

Speaking of which, a laugh caught Luna and Serena's attention as they stared at the cloaked woman. They found the red eyes to be staring back at them, gleaming with joy. "This will be easy!" she laughed. "Now, I will have my glory!"

The cloaked woman made a lunge for Serena and Luna, yet a familiar voice rang through the halls: "_Mars Fire Ignite!_"

A flaming arrow whizzed through the air and seared into the shoulder of the cloaked woman. A loud screech of pain left the woman's mouth as she backed away from Serena and Luna. The red eyes came across the small flames burning away the brown cloth that covered her shoulder, and the woman tried to extinguish the fires with little success.

As the attacker remained distracted, Serena and Luna noticed their saviors standing in between them and the cloaked woman. There were four girls, each donning the uniform of a sailor-like uniform that came with a different color mini-skirt. They were Amy, Lita, Mina, and Raye, now as the members of Inner Sailor Scouts.

The pig-tailed girl raised herself and sent a small glare at her fellow Scouts. "Where were you girls?"

Raye, now donned in the red-skirted uniform of Sailor Mars, turned to Serena. "Quit complaining, meatball head!" Mars announced.

The old nickname almost made Serena twitch her left eye out of irritation as she cried out, "Hey! I'm not a meatball head!"

Before another could break out between Mars and their leader, the brunette Jupiter interrupted them. "Save it for another time!" she exclaimed before turning to Serena. "Serena, here!"

As Jupiter spoke those words, Serena noticed the green-skirted Scout tossing a familiar object towards her and Serena caught it. Looking at the object that rested in her hands, Serena recognized it as her brooch. With her attacker now distracted with her burning cloak, Serena could continue without any distractions.

Gripping on the brooch, Serena spoke the three words: "_Moon Cosmic Power!_"

A bright light emerged from the crystal on the brooch and it engulfed the Serena. Within seconds, the young high schooler became donned in the familiar skirted uniform of Sailor Moon. "I'm Sailor Moon! Champion of love and justice!" Moon announced, striking her pose. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

By the time Moon had struck her pose, the flames on the woman's clothes had died down, revealing a bare shoulder for everyone to see. The color was pale, and Luna swore that she was seeing crystal instead of flesh, based on how the light reflected off of the shoulder. Only Luna looked, however, as everyone kept their eyes on the woman.

As Mercury stared at the mystery woman, a blue visor appeared over her eyes and she started to analyze the enigma before the Scouts. "Be careful girls, I'm getting some strange readings off of her," she told them, her fingers lightly tapping on her mini-computer.

As for the cloaked woman, she turned her attention to the five girls. The black cat was out of her vision, but that did not matter to the cloaked woman for the Sailor Scouts and their leader were right in her sighs. "All five Scouts are here," a grin formed on her face. "Even better."

The woman's red eyes shone brightly and fear spiked inside of Luna as she whirled her head to the Scouts to shout "Girls, move!"

Suddenly, a ball of white energy shot out from each of the woman's eyes and at the five Sailor Scouts, who moved to the side. The two energy balls hit the floor, leaving a frozen patch in the area. The Scouts, unharmed, stared at the mark left by the attack with surprise before turning their heads to the mystery woman.

"We need to take her down and fast!" Mars proclaimed.

The others agreed with Mars and out of the Inner Scouts, it was Jupiter who started out with a cry of "_Jupiter Thunder Crash!_"

Jupiter fired a bolt of lightning, and it sizzled through the air towards the woman. The bolt's target moved to the side and the lightning ripped apart more of the cloak that covered the mystery woman, revealing more of her crystal skin to naked eyes.

Next up was Venus, who aimed her finger at the strange woman as if it was a gun. "_Venus Crescent Beam Smash!_"

A yellow beam of energy shot out of Venus' finger and flew at the cloaked woman. The attack was dodged, and this time, the woman came out unscathed before she charged at the Scouts with great speed, leaving a little blurry trail behind her as she ran. The Scouts were taken by surprise from their opponent.

Fortunately for them, Mercury was quick enough to use her mini-computer to pick up the woman's trace. "_Shine Aqua Illusion!_" she shouted, firing a stream of water.

The woman saw the attack coming and tried to dodge it, but the water caught her legs and her arm. She found herself frozen in place when her soaked legs and arm were encased in ice, keeping her trapped and open to any attack.

Turning her head to Mars and Moon, Mercury shouted to them, "Now!"

Mars nodded and she followed in suit, aiming her fingers at the cloaked woman. "_Mars Fire Ignite!_"

And last, but not least, Sailor Moon pulled out her pink Moon Scepter and a shouted, "_Moon Spiral Heart Attack!_"

An arrow of fire and a crescent-shaped disk came from Mars and Moon, respectively, slicing through the air. Both attacks struck the frozen assailant of the Sailor Scouts and what followed was a cloud of smoke arising from where the woman stood. A dead silence hung over the entire room as the five Scouts and single cat stared at the smoke, and then Moon posed the question, "Did we get her?"

Moon soon got her answer as the cloud of smoke faded away, revealing the mystery woman the Scouts fought against. She did not survive the combined unscathed as her cloak was now covered in holes and pieces of the now-ruined hood fell onto the ground. Now, the Scouts all saw the woman hiding beneath the hood of that ragged old cloak and they all felt their opens gape wide open at who they saw.

"Q-queen Beryl?" Venus said.

Standing before the Scouts was their first enemy, Queen Beryl of the Negaverse… or at least, it looked like her. She had the same dark look on her face, and even the same red hair that fell past her shoulders. At the same time, her crystalline form shone in the dimly-lit halls, giving off an unusual red color that the Scouts never saw on Beryl.

Jupiter was the first one to deny what she saw. "But that's not possible! We defeated her at the North Pole!"

Everyone else had same thought running through their minds, but there were also doubts. Was the person before them really the same Beryl whom they fought those years ago? Everyone could only wonder about that question as they just stared at the supposed Negaverse Queen in front of them.

Before the Scouts had the chance to ponder any, the subject of their thoughts attacked. A large crystal spike materialized in the hands of the Beryl look-alike and she hurled it at the Scouts. The five girls dodged the attack and the spike struck the floor where they once stood. Yet, the crystal spike broke into millions of shards, releasing a wave of energy that struck the five Scouts.

From her hiding place, even Luna could feel it pass over her fur before she saw the Inner Scouts hitting the floor. "Girls!" the black cat screamed, her eyes widen with fear.

The Scouts were scattered all over the place like pieces of broken glass, separated from one another. While they sustained no bruises, their groans of pain filled the air as they tried to recover. The Scouts were weak and their enemy would take advantage of their situation.

The Beryl look-alike felt a grin on her face as she started to approach the closest Scout to her: Mercury. The blunette laid there with her mini-computer in arm's reach away from her, and she was trying to shake off her daze. The Scouts' enemy gazed down at Mercury and her red eyes glowing with power, readying herself to fire another pair of energy balls.

Among the recovering Scouts, Moon took notice of the Beryl look-alike charging her attack. She whirled her head to her friend and shouted, "Mercury, watch out!"

The cry seemed to have gone unnoticed as Mercury raised herself on elbows and the Beryl look-alike continued to power her eyes. The other Scouts took notice and their own eyes were filled with fear for Mercury, but they were too late to do anything as the Beryl look-alike roared, "This is the end for you!" With that, the energy balls shot out cut through the air and soared towards Mercury.

Much to everyone's surprise, Mercury was no longer where the energy balls. Instead, they saw Mercury suddenly sliding across the floor, as if she was being pulled away by an invisible hand. Their eyes followed Mercury down to the other end of the hall, right where the entrance was, as the blunette came to a stop.

When she found herself safe, Mercury took notice of the ends of brown cloth hanging by a pair of boots. She raised her gaze and standing beside her was a figure, whose body was covered in a brown cloak with hood that left a large shadow over the face, concealing it from the others' eyes.

The Beryl look-alike focused her eyes on the new interloper. "Who are you?"

All eyes were focused on the cloaked figure walking past the other stunned Scouts and towards the woman with Beryl's face. The figure came to a stop and spoke "That is none of your concern." The voice carried a tone that belonged to a male, a young boy really.

The lips turned into a snarl as the Beryl look-alike proclaimed, "Whoever you are, you won't make it out of here alive!"

Her eyes glowed once more and another pair of energy balls fired from the Beryl look-alike. The Scouts, who already came close to being hit, feared for Mercury's savior as they saw the two energy balls shot towards the cloaked figure. "Watch out!" Jupiter shouted.

_Snap-hiss_.

The two balls of energy struck against a green flash of energy before ricocheting off to hit the ceiling. Ice covered a small patch of the ceiling above the figure, and the Beryl look-alike let out a growl of irritation at him. The Scouts, themselves, just stared at the cloaked figure as he just stood there, unscathed.

The green flash stopped, revealing itself to be a green bar of energy that let out a hum in the air. The green bar emerged from the end of a silver cylinder that was grasped in the figure's hands, to which the Beryl look-alike curiously noted they were crimson red. The Scouts would have noticed as well, but with the figure's back turned to them, they could only see the green blade.

Mercury just stared at her savior with awe and surprise. "Mercury, are you alright?"

Luna's voice brought the blunette's gaze to the black cat, which now stood next to her. "I'm fine," Mercury nodded before she turned her attention past the other Scouts and to the cloaked figure.

Luna turned to him as well, but her own eyes carried a sense of familiarity, more so than surprise. The sight reminded the feline of what Queen Serenity had told her long ago. If Luna was right about her assumption, then she would be greatly concerned for her Sailor Scouts.

But the figure had not paid any attention to Luna or the Scouts behind and kept his concealed gaze on the opponent before him. The cloaked figure bent his knees, and he charged, leaving a small blur behind him. Everyone, including the Beryl look-alike, was taken aback by the figure's speed as he lashed out with his strange weapon.

The Beryl look-alike let out a small hiss as she backed away to narrowly avoid the figure's green blade. Soon, the woman found herself avoiding the blows as the figure struck again and again, his green blade only able to slice at the tattered cloth that covered his opponent's body. The figure stuck one more, but this time he over exerted himself in his lunge and he left himself open, an opportunity that the Beryl look-alike took when she lashed out her claws.

While he avoided it, the figure let out a grunt of surprise as he found his back falling onto the floor. The Beryl look-alike stared at the fallen figure, her eyes glowing once more. "Now, it's over," she said.

Before the Beryl look-alike could unleash her attack, a booted leg lashed out and hit her in the chin. While his enemy recovered, the figure was quick to roll away from her, and he stood, holding his weapon in his hands. The figure remained unaware of the other, watching the entire thing.

Since the figure now stood on the other end, the Scouts and Luna could see him entirely. The cloak was thrown back, revealing a brown shirt and white pants on his person. The hood no longer covered his head, allowing everyone to see brown hair and the face of a teenager. It would not be so strange, however, it the teenager in question did not have crimson, red skin with small tendrils hanging from his cheeks.

"He's not human!" Mars exclaimed the obvious.

The Beryl look-alike did not seemed to have other thoughts as she glared at the strange teenager. "How dare you hit me?!" her voice roared, her eyes glowing again.

More balls of energy shot from her eyes and the teenager swatted them away with his blade. It gave the supposed Queen of the Negaverse enough time to summon a crystal spike and hurl it towards her foe. When the unusual teenager noticed the incoming object, his blue eyes widen and he let out of curse under his breath.

He held out a free hand and the crystal spike suddenly hung in the air, as if being held by a string. The rough lines on the teenager's face rose as he struggled to keep his hand in its position before he pushed his free hand forward. The spike shot towards the Beryl look-alike, striking the floor where she stood. The Scouts stared, their mouths agape as they saw the floor froze over and the ice began to cover the Beryl look-alike's feet.

The Beryl look-alike growled at her foe, knowing she could not move her now-frozen feet. She raised a finger at her current foe. "You haven't seen the last of me!" she swore.

The unusual teenager would have made an attack, but the Beryl look-alike suddenly she faded away. The supposed queen of the Negaverse was out of sight, whisking herself away to safety. The teenager just stood there, relaxing the grip on his weapon and lowered it so it was pointed to the ground. A few moments later, he fiddled with the handle of his weapon and the green blade retracted back with a sputter.

Hooking the cylinder onto his belt, the cloaked non-human turned to face the spectators of the fight. All eyes focused on the one who just squared off against their enemy, and it gave him an uneasy feeling that the teenager tried to ignore. He just walked past four of the stunned Scouts and towards the one with blue hair.

Mercury found herself staring into the bright blue orbs of strange teenager, who was knelt in front of her. Then, the teenager asked something that surprised her: "Are you alright?"

Mercury just stared at the one who saved her earlier before giving him a silent nod. A satisfied looked spread across the ridges on his inhuman face as he stood straight. The young teen raised his hood over his head, Mercury only catching a glimpse of his eyes before he ran off in a blur. By the time Mercury turned her head, the teenager was already out of the door and gone from the sight of the Sailor Scouts.

What came next was a silence that hung in the air as the Scouts could only wonder about their savior. It was only Jupiter who voiced their thoughts: "Just who was that guy?"

* * *

Raika: Okay, that's chapter 1. I'm not too sure how this chapter turned out, personally. I think some bit I just dragged out for too longer and others I went too fast. But please, let me know in the reviews and if you have any problems, please leave constructive criticism so I can know what to fix. Thank you

Raika out.


End file.
